customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's 30th Anniversary Celebration! (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's 30th Anniversary Celebration! is a special celebrating Barney's 30th anniversary. The special will be released on DVD to stores on October 22, 2019. This special will air on Disney Channels on December 2, 2019. Synopsis Over the years, Barney, the America's favorite purple dinosaur is celebrating his 30th anniversary in this special, music videos of your favorite Barney songs from the past! Series Cast * Barney (Costumes: David Voss/David Joyner/Carey Stinson/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott/Antwuan Steele/Patrick Mcalister/Rick Starkweather; Voices: Bob West/Tim Dever/Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Costumes: Dao Knight/Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano/Jennifer Kendall; Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Costumes: Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Brooks/Kyle Nelson/Charles L. Shaws/Jerad Harris; Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Costumes: Adam Brown; Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Min (Pia Hamilton) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * David (Robert Hurtekant) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Jesse (Dean DeLuna) * Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) * Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Curtis (Monte Black) * Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Ashley (Maurie Chandler) * Alissa (Monet Chandler) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Linda (Adrianne Kangas) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) * Abby Newton (Diana Rice) * Marcella (Kyla Pratt) * Debi (Jasmine Woods) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Angela (Demi Lovato) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Colleen (Claire Burdette) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) * Allison (Mariah Snyder) * Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) * Sadie (Cosette Goldstein) * Sophie (Camille Goldstein) * Claire (Alexia Bailey) * Bethany (Breonna Burnham) * Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) * Lucas (Victor Lopez) * Melissa (Mary Wheat) * Peter (Preston Strother) * Scott (Braeden Kennedy) * Josh (Cameron Rostami) * Bridget (Madison Pettis) * Haley (Christina Burdette) * Abigail (Hayley Sharp) * Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) * Jessica (Marisa Salatino) * Madison (Abby Loncar) * Carmen (Chloe Colville) * Adam (Jackson Pace) * Matthew (Choyse Hall) * Patty (Cameron tenNapel) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariel Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Daniel (Casey Rodriguez) * Emma (Deborah Cole) * Holly (Justice Moore) * Jackie (Kate Aberger) * Taylor﻿ (Kacie Lynch) * Chloe (Athena Hawkins) * Destiny (Kennedy Donatto) * Grace (Madison McPherson) * Joshua (Jeremy Becerra) * Layla (Layla Rostami) * Connor (Chase Vasquez) * Holly (Justice Moore) * Kioko (Keiko Sanders) * Rusty (Ben Lux) * Eli (Darrack White) * Natalia (Montse Hernandez) * The Winkster (David Voss/Ashley Wood) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) * Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) * Clarence the Goose (Ray Henry) * Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) * Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatmon) * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) * Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) * Miss Jo (Joan Jenkins) * Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Booker T. Bookworm (Earl Fisher) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) * Dr. TickTock (Ted Davey) * Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) * Mrs. Dooley (Wendy Welch) * Joe Scruggs * Tomie dePaola * Riders in the Sky (Woody Paul, Too Slim and Ranger Doug) * Pop Wheely (Grant James) * Mr. Knickerbocker (Todd Haberkorn) * Twynkle the Elf (Margaret Pyeatt) * The King (Rick Wetzel/Derrick J. Graves/Desi Romero) * The Queen (Nicola Lambo) * The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) * Mr. Peekaboo (Unknown) * Mrs. Peekaboo (Unknown) * Princess Zuleeka (Alexandrea Hairston) * Serena the Mermaid (Montana Tucker) * Maynard the Magician (Sky McDougall) * Horrible Harry the Giant (Nicholas J. Leinbach) * Meebeedeep (Alex Saxon) * Twinken * Rainbow Beard (Stephen White) * Greg Murray * Rebecca Garcia * Mr. Deliveryman (Mark S. Bernthal) * Reggie the Deliveryman (Todd Everett) * Firefighter Frank (Frank Crim) * Mr. MacRooney (D. Day) * Officer Thompson (Noreen Davis) * Firefighter Berkeley (Lee Burns) * Firefighter Vandever (Dale Evans) * Man in the Moon (Burt Kehoe) * Mother Nature (Holly Franklin) Songs (This is a list of all the songs that were heard during clips of the Backyard Gang series, TV show, home videos and live shows.) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin' / "Let's Make Music!") # Growing (Scene Taken from: "Pot Full of Sunshine") # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "Be a Friend") # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star) # Imagine A Place (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Beach Party') # My Yellow Blankey (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Fun & Games") # BJ's Song (Scene Taken from: "We've Got Rhythm") # Big and Little (Scene Taken from: Round & Round We Go) # I Hear Music Everywhere (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) # Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: "A Very Special Delivery!") # It's Time to Celebrate (Scene Taken from: "The Land of Make Believe") # The Wheels on the Bus (Scene Taken from: Barney Live in New York City) # The Not So Magical Magician (Scene Taken from: "The Land of Make Believe") # I Just Can't Wait (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") # Laugh with Me! (Scene Taken from: "Caring Hearts") # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Colourful World!") # Hi Neighbor (Scene Taken from: Hi Neighbor) # The Hokey Pokey (Scene Taken from: Hi Neighbor) # Why? (Scene Taken from The Good Egg Kenya) # The Wheels on the Bus (Scene Taken from: "Let's Go for a Ride!") # Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") # What Did We See at the Zoo (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Zoo) # Topsy Turvey Tea (Scene Taken from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to the Fun!) # Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") # The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Fun & Games")' # What Will We See at the Zoo (Scene Taken from: Read with Me) # BINGO (Scene Taken from: Sing & Dance with Barney) # The Shadow Song (Taken Scene from: What's That Shadow) # The Duckies Do (Taken from "Barney's Colourful World!") # Tea Party Medley (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) # Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow (Scene Taken from: You Can Be Anything) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: Barney in Concert) # Once Upon A Time (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Once Upon a Time") # Protect Our Earth (Scene Taken from: Rock with Barney) # Itsy Bitty Spider (Scene Taken from Barney in Outer Space) # The Sister Song (Scene Taken from: "My Favorite Things) # It's A Great Day for Counting (Scene Taken from: It's Time for Counting) # Wave the Flags (Scene Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) # Me and My Family (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me") # Walk Around the Block (Scene Taken from: Walk Around the Block with Barney) # Jungle Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Colourful World!") # He'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Scene Taken from: "My Favorite Things) # The Three Bears Rap (Scene Taken from: "My Favorite Things) # Barney is a Dinosaur (Scene Taken from: A Day at the Beach) #Five Little Butterflies (Scene from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney) # S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Beach Party") # The Ants Go Marching (Scene Taken from: Hats Off to BJ) # Barney's Hula Dance (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Beach Party') # Barney's Hula Dance (Reprise) (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Beach Party') # If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") # Down By The Station (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") # Books are Fun! (Scene Taken from: "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure") # Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: Imagination Island) # Castles So High (Scene Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # A Silly Hats (Scene Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Imagine (Scene Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure) # We're Gonna Find a Way (Scene Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure) # If All the Raindrops (Scene Taken from: "The Exercise Circus!") # Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: Sing & Dance with Barney) # The Exercise Song (Scene Taken from: "Excellent Exercise!") # Jingle Bells (Scene Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star) # Who's Inside It (Scene Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure) # We're Writing a Letter to Santa (Scene Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star) # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Scene Taken from: "It's Your Birthday, Barney!") # Little Red Caboose (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") # Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") # Good Manners (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") # Alphabet Song (Scene Taken from: "Letters") # The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin' / "Movin' Along") # Happy Birthday to You (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3") # It's Halloween Night Tonight (Scene Taken from: Barney's Halloween Party) # Winter's Wonderful (Scene Taken from: "A Sunny, Snowy Day") # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Scene Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas) # Miss Mary Mack (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery) # Shake Hands with Friends (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery) # The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo") # Take Me Out to the Ball Game (Scene Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City) # I Love You (Scene Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star) Trivia * This special is written by Stephen White. * This is Third is Not Have New Contest Since "Barney's Stupendous Puzzle Fun" and "Barney's Park Moments" Category:2019